Weapons
Weapons are items in the Fire Emblem series used to inflict damage on an opponent. The amount of damage inflicted by a weapon is calculated by adding the the weapon's Might to character's Strength stat and subtracting the enemy's Defense stat. Magic works similarly, but instead uses the character's Magic stat, and targets the Resistance/Magic Defense stat. Weapons and magic have a limited amount of times they can be used (with the exception of weapons that have been blessed). Weapons in the Fire Emblem series usually adhere to a rock/paper/scissors type formula, called the Weapon Triangle: Swords win over Axes, Axes beats Lances, and Lances best Swords. Bows are another type of weapon, and they are neutral in the weapon triangle. Unlike Swords, Axes, Lances, they usually cannot attack adjacent units, but like magic, they can attack enemies one space away from the user (two if Marksmen or using a Longbow). Depending on a units Speed stat and the speed of the enemy being attacked (4 more points of speed than the unit being attacked), the unit can attack twice with the same weapon in one turn. Weapons also come in different materials that affect the Speed, Might, Weight, cost, and durability of the weapon. Cheaper and more common weapons typically have lower Weight, Might, and cost, but possess higher durability. More expensive and more rare weapons typically have higher cost, Weight, Might, but suffer from lower durability. Weapons, magic tomes and Staves can be obtained through a variety of means: they can be bought/forged at armories/shops, found lying in sand in some chapters, received from base/support conversations, given as awards for meeting certain conditions at the end of some chapters, etc. Some weapons can only be equipped by certain characters, e.g Ike's Ragnell, Elincia's Amiti, and Ashnard's Gurgurant. Weapon Types *Sword *Lance *Axe *Bow *Anima magic *Light magic *Dark magic *Staff *Black Magic *White Magic *Dagger *Brawl *Stone *Breath *Strike Weapon Classes Standard Materials *Slim weapons *Bronze weapons *Iron weapons *Steel weapons *Silver weapons Special Classes *Glass weapons *Killer weapons *Brave weapons *Breaker Weapons *Devil weapons *Blessed weapons *Superior weapons Lists of Weapons Weapons By Rank *''See main article: List of E-rank weapons'' *''See main article: List of D-rank weapons'' *''See main article: List of C-rank weapons'' *''See main article: B-rank Weapons'' *''See main article: List of A-rank weapons'' *''See main article: List of S-rank weapons'' *''See main article: List of Star Rank weapons'' Weapons By Game *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem Gaiden '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem Awakening '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem Fates '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem: Three Houses '' ---- *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem Heroes '' *''See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem Warriors '' Category:Weapons